Tokka Week 2013
by KK Renee
Summary: Some drabbles I wrote for the Tokka Week prompts: Shelter, Some Things Never Change, Tradition, At Last, Ember Island, Time, and Reality. But you knew those already, didn't you?
1. Shelter

Sokka glanced out the mouth of the cave. The rain was still pouring. Lightning shot to the ground nearby, thunder following moments later. His gazed shifted to the girl sitting next to him.

"Toph…are you okay?" Sokka asked after seeing her huddled form.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes…No. I can feel everything—the animals, the rain. And the thunder's really loud. It's overwhelming."

"C'mere."

Toph moved closer to Sokka hesitantly. To her surprise, he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into his lap. "What're you doing?" she squeaked.

He didn't answer. He just held her.

**I normally don't write Tokka—or drabbles, for that matter—but I figured I'd give it a shot. How'd I do on my first attempt?**


	2. Some Things Never Change

"Hi…Toph," said Sokka, scratching his neck.

"Sokka," replied Toph, bouncing her little girl on her hip.

"How've you been?"

"Fine."

"Oh…well, that's…good." Why was his voice still cracking? He wasn't sixteen anymore! He cleared his throat.

"Yeah."

"What—what's her name?" His hands gestured needlessly to the baby in Toph's arms.

"Lin."

"Oh."

"Sokka, I still…" _Love you._ She couldn't bring herself to say the words. Those two, simple words.

"Yeah, I know. I do, too." He laid his hand atop of hers and squeezed briefly before walking away. Toph never noticed the tears that leaked out of his eyes.

**I had a lot of trouble with this prompt. A **_**lot**_** of trouble. But at least I got it done. Hope you liked it. Review?**


	3. Tradition

Toph and Sokka stumbled out of the building, laughing hysterically.

"The characters!" Toph wiped tears from her eyes.

"Did you see—did you see The Pebble?" Sokka doubled over. "'_The next Boulder_'! Ha!"

They laughed some more until they had calmed down somewhat. "I should head home—work tomorrow," Toph explained. "Can't wait until next month."

She walked away. Sokka jogged to catch up to her a few minutes later. "Toph, wait!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her near and kissed her. Toph pulled back instinctually. Sokka began a string of apologies. She shut him up with a kiss.

**Well, this was written on the spot. I now understand why not very many people follow the rules of drabble-writing. This is very difficult.**

**(PS-this drabble was supposed to take place after and Earth Rumble 6 (or a higher number, I'm not sure). The rumblers have gotten quite...laughable.)**


	4. At Last

Sokka bounced his knee, his stomach churning. The betrothal necklace was heavy in his pocket. He hoped she liked it. He'd spent weeks making it.

She walked into the room. Toph.

His breath caught in his throat. He gulped. He felt something smack his shoulder. It was Katara. She made shooing motions at him.

He stood shakily, his hand in his pocket.

"Toph?" he called. He took a deep breath. "I…um…will you marry me?" he said quickly.

She grinned. "Yes, of course! Don't know what took you so long, Snoozles." To everyone's surprise, she kissed him firmly on the mouth.


	5. Ember Island

Toph jumped when water hit the side of her face. She blurrily sensed Sokka standing behind her. She kicked her foot and sand shot up to hit Sokka squarely in the chest.

"Hey, that's not fair!" he shrieked. "I can't bend!"

"When has that ever stopped you?"

Sokka ran forward and tackled Toph into deeper water. She rose up, gasping, and started splashing and kicking around, even though she could touch.

"Sokka! I can't swim, you idiot!"

Sokka's eyes widened and he hurried over to his girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry, Toph—"

Toph shoved his head under the water. "Gotcha."


	6. Time

The candles were burning. Time was running down. Her child was nearly here.

_Her child_.

She couldn't believe it half the time, but her mind was beginning to wrap around the fact. She grasped Sokka's hand as another pain wracked through her abdomen.

Sokka gulped. "Uh, Toph? I might not be the best person to be here right now," he said.

"You're staying," she ground out.

"Okay," he said somewhat nervously.

It was a very long day, but at the end of it all, a little girl (lovingly nicknamed "Squishy") was brought into the world.

Sokka didn't pass out once.

**So, I don't really care for this one, but I didn't know what else to do with it, even if it doesn't seem focused on the prompt. Hope you all somehow like it.**

**And some notes that I feel you need to know because I couldn't fit it into the 100 words:**

**-It was Sokka who nicknamed Lin "Squishy" (however much Toph protested).**

**-I said "the candles were burning" because I couldn't say "the clock was ticking" since the Avatar world doesn't have clocks, at least I don't think.**


	7. Reality

Toph heard the arrow whiz past her ear, followed by the sickening sound as it collided with its target.

Sokka.

The man collapsed to the ground.

"Sokka!?" With a stomp, a boulder flew through the air. "Sokka, say something!" She felt the miniature movements of blood pooling on the ground. "Don't you _dare_ do this to me." She regained her stance, fighting to finish. Furious, she managed to wipe out her opponents in minutes.

Her enemies unconscious, she turned to the dying man.

"Toph...I love you," he choked.

"What? No." She felt no heartbeat. "I love you, too." She sobbed.

**So, yep. If you made it this far, thank you for reading all the way through! And a special thanks to my reviewer!**

**TTFN**


End file.
